This invention relates to microscope condensers and in particular to an achromatic aplanatic condenser having a numerical aperture of 1.30 which uniformaly fills a field of 2.4mm diameter at the object plane of the microscope.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a 3 component achromatic condenser having a numerical aperture of 1.30 which is well corrected for spherical and chromatic aberrations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a microscope condenser having a front focal plane external to the condenser unit.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide illumination at the object plane of the microscope with substantially parallel rays or pencils of light.